slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Super gracz/Próba opowiadania
Próbuję napisać opowiadanie.Będzie to typowe o uwięzieniu w grze.Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Będę się cieszył za komentarze.Wiedząc że ktoś to czyta Wybaczcie że czasem nie dokończę rozdziału. Prolog Wielkie wydarzenie.W wielu krajach została wydana premiera gry 'Slugterra-życie w grze'.Wejście wolne od lat 10, a wchodzili tam i ludzie dorośli jak i dzieci.A także nasz główny Bohater Dan. Polak, 16-latek, chudy, wysoki, Czarne, rozczochrane włosy, zielone oczy. Kupił dzisiaj grę i podpiął ją do telewizora.Razem z przyjacielem Uzim Kupili po kasku 4-ro wymiarowym i postanowili wejść jednocześnie.Wszystko gotowe ,posprawdzane, dopięte na ostatni kabel.I nadeszła ta chwila. Na 'Trzy, Cztery' Włożyli jednocześnie kask.Ich ciała się zdematerializowały, Zeskanowały, I znaleźli się w pół-wymiarze gry. Znaleźli się w całym białym pomieszczeniu ok 5x5m. Przy jednej ścianie były 2 komputery. Jeden był podpisany Dan, drógi Uzo. Dan podszedł do swojego.Było tam pełno suwaków.Nie było żadnej myszki ani klawiatury.Po chwili suwaki same się poprzesuwały i pojawił się na ekranie właśnie Dan.Był dokładnie taki sam, co do atomu. Potem z ściany naprzeciwko komputerów pojawiła się ściana.Dan spojrzał na Uziego, On się tylko uśmiechnął i poszedł przez drzwi.Drzwi te okazały się szafą.Trzeba było wybrać ubranie codzienne, zimowe i Letnie.Na codzienne Dan wybrał żółtą koszulkę z fioletową kurtką i dżinsy.Za szafą były kolejne drzwi.Uzo wszedł pierwszy i drzwi się zamkneły.Po paru minutach drzwi się otworzyły i Uza nie było.Na ścianie wisiała półka z trzema Pistoletami.Były podpisane: Sharp, Aqua i Pow. Podniosłem Aqua i komputer odczytał to jako wybór.Po wyborze półka wsuneła się w ścianę.Z ściany obok wysuneła się kolejna, pusta.Jednak po chwili nad półką pojawiła się tabliczka z napisem : Gratulacje jesteś 10,000-cznym graczem.Za nagrodę możesz wybrać rzadsze śluzaki.Zanim to przeczytasz one będą już na półce. I rzeczywiście na półce znalazły się 3 śluzaki Podpisane: *Narwhaddle-Lód *Infurnus-Ogień *Kryształek-Ziemia Wybrałem żółto-pomarańczowego Infurnusa.Po chwili zacząłem znikać.Znalazłem się w wymiarze slugterry. Rozdział I-Start Znalazł się w miejscu spawnu nowych graczy.Była to jaskinia skalna. Dookoła były wszędzie skały.Postarał się znaleźć Uzo ,ale mu się nie udało.Po paru minutach postanowił odejść trochę od miejsca spawnu.Jakieś 100 metrów dalej zauważył że oprócz ubrania ma też plecak.W nim znajdował się tablet. Dan włączył go.Po chwili wyświetlił mu się komunikat: '' Witaj młody graczu.To twoje połączenie z grą.'' Było w nim pare opcji np.Szukaj graczy,Otwórz Slugdex, Ekwipunek.Dan postanowił wyszukać Uziego.Po wpisaniu pokazały się jego informacje i statystyki. Uzo Zane W slugterze od 20 minut Śluzakiów: 2 Niezakwalifikowany do ligi. Lider:Tazerling Aktualnie w: Jaskini skalnej Dan odłożył tableta i wyciągnął Infernusa.Po chwili tablet zapiszczał.Wyświetliło się na nim. Witaj trenerze tutaj samouczek :D Załaduj śluzaka do blastera. Dan wziął wnykę włożył do niej infurnusa i bez czekania na kolejne instrukcje nacisnął spust.Wtedy ten mały niegroźny śluzak zmienił się w wielkiego pomarańczowego Feniksa.Po chwili Infernus zawrócił i leciał wprost na Dana. Ten z kolei zaczął uciekać.Infurnus doleciał do niego i wrócił do swojej poprzedniej formy zeskakując Danowi na ramie. -Ale mnie wystraszyłeś.-Powiedział śluzakowi-Ok.Niby wiem że jesteś tylko maszyną komputerową, ale cię polubiłem.Nazwę cię Płomień. Dobra? Śluzak w odpowiedzi wesoło przytaknął.Dan postanowił jeszcze raz poszukać Uza w tłumie graczy.Nie musiał długo szukać. Uzo nadleciał po chwili będąc trzymanym przez niebieskiego Śluzaka-Pterodaktyla.Wylądowali i śluzak się zretransformował. -Cześć-powiedział Dan -Elo-odpowiedział Uzo. Był on niskim, szczupłym blądynem.-Jakieś wieści? -Byłem 10,000 graczem. -No i? -Miałem do wyboru lepsze śluzaki na start.I teraz mam Śluzaka-Feniksa. -Super.Dobra idziesz szukać jakiś śluzaków? -Ok, Idziesz ze mną? -Nie, Naucz się sam.-odpowiedział troche hamsko i wystrzelił śluzaka pterodaktyla.Ten go wziął i odlecieli.Dan chwilę myślał co zrobić.Postanowił że przejdzie się wokoło tłumu.Jaskinia była bardzo szeroka.Część ludzi co dostała śluzaki kopiące wybudowała już w tej jaskinii swoje domy. Po krótkim spacerze wokoło tłumu znalazł koło wielkiego głazu śluzaka.Był on czerwono-beżowy. Szybko go złapał.Nie był on przyjaźnie nastawiony, więc po chwili zaczął gryźć.Dan go szybko wrzucił do wnyki i wystrzelił z blastera.Śluzak transwormował w wielkiego rogatego siłacza.Leciał w dal, ale chwycił się wielkiego stalagnatu i zawrócił lecąc jeszcze szybciej.Bohater szybko załadował do blasteru i wystrzelił w przeciwnego śluzaka.Infurnus poleciał nad zderzakiem następnie zawracając strzelił w niego średnią kulą ognia retransformując go.Po retransformacji Infurnus wylądował na ramieniu.Zderzak zemdlał, Dan położył go do wnyki i usiadł sobie na kamieniu włączając tableta.Wyskoczyło mu jedno zaproszenie do znajomych od Uza które zaakceptował, i 4 nowe śluzaki w slugdexie. Infurnus, Zderzak,Śluzak-pterodaktyl czyli Hoverbug i Śluzak elektryczny czyli Tazerling.W tym momencie Płomyk wskoczył na tableta skacząc i piszcząc.Nad jego głową w zielonym kółku znajdowała się dwójka. -Widzę że level'upowałeś.-Powiedział do śluzaka.Ten przytaknął i coś zapiszczał.Dan położył go z powretem na ramię i przeglądał tableta.Wyskoczyła mu wiadomość od Uza: -''Złapałeś śluzaka?'' -''Tak''-odpisał -''Czekaj tam gdzie jesteś zrobimy sobie sparing'' Nie zdążył odpisać zanim przyleciał Uzo swoim hoverbugiem.Ale on zamiast wylądować od razu zaczął strzelać Tazerlingiem, który strzelił pirunem w Dana, który zdążył uskoczyć. -Broń się-usłyszał Dan od uza.Który wylądował wreszcie na ziemi i biegł po tazerlinga.Dan postanowił zaatakować i wystrzelił płomyka prosto w przeciwnika.Śluzak uderzył w podłoże wybuchając falą ognia.Uza odrzuciło ale wstał i wystrzelił śluzaka ponownie.Ten już trafił w Dana i dostał pożądną dawkę elektryczności.Dan podniósł się i wykrzyknął: -Mam dość! -No co ty? Taki krótki sparing? nawet połowy HP nie masz.-Wtedy Dan zobaczył nad sobą pół-przeźroczysty, czerwony wskaźnik.Było tam około 65% życia. -Ale mam dość-Uzo za to miał około 85% -Ale wiesz że moby są trudniejsze ode mnie? -Jakie moby? -No każda jaskinia ma własne moby.Np. Jaskinia skalna ma szkielety, Skalne pająki. -A są tu inne jaskinie? -Są do odblokowania.Jedną już odblokowali.To jaskinia leśna.Trochę na Wschód od tej. -Nie wiem jak ty ale ja idę połapać jakieś śluzaki w jaskinii leśnej. -Lepiej nie...Zbliża się noc, może się wylogujemy? -Dobra.Widziałem przycisk wylogowania na tablecie-Powiedział Dan po czym wyciągnął tableta.O dziwo nagle sam się zrestartował, po czym już nie można było się wylogować, i pojawił się kolejny komunikat "Już nikt z tąd nie wyjdzie.Miłej gry" Rozdział II-Szantarzyści i nowa członkini -Co teraz?-Spytał Dan -Nie wiem.A w ogóle...mi się tu podoba -CO?! -No wiesz.Nie bez powodu nazwali to życie w grze. -Okej-Powiedział Dan po chwili-To co teraz zrobimy? -Sojusz lub sparing-odpowiedział Uzo z złowieszczym uśmieszkiem -Dobra robimy sojusz.Trzeba poszukać kogoś więcej bo dwóch to za mało. -Okej. Po chwili na niebie pojawiły się fajerwerki.Ktoś zaczął krzyczeć: -Uwaga.Przed chwilą dostałem wiadomość że jesteśmy uwięzieni w tej grze. Nie zrobiło to wrażenia na tłumie.Widocznie wszyscy dostali o tym informację wcześniej. -Na start każdy otrzymał 100 sztuk złota i śluzaka.Macie mi oddać mi je i możecie grać sobie dalej. -A dlaczego mamy je wam oddać? Na to pytanie zaśmiało się pare osób w jego pobliżu, widocznie jego przyjaciele. -Załóżmy że cię zastrzelę. A jak cię zastrzelę to ciebie nie będzie.Na Amen.Moje śluzaki mają po 7-mym LVL-u.Dobra ktoś jeszcze chce dyskutować? Te słowa wywarły wrażenie na tłumie.niektórzy zaczeli uciekać a inni zostali przy terroryście.Grupa jego przyjaciół zaczeła gonić uciekających.Tak powstała grupa terrorystów. -Co robimy?-spytał Dan-Mam niezwykle rzadkiego śluzaka i nie zamierzam go oddać. -Spokojnie.Oni wcześniej weszli, mają lepsze śluzaki, wyższy LVL ale my im uciekniemy. -Jak? -Chodź za mną-Powiedział i poszedł w tłum. Oboje zbliżyli się do szantażysty.Był on wysokim, silnym Brunetem.Przez ramię miał przełożony pas na wnyki.Gdy dan z Uzem się zbliżyli to sprytnie się oddalili udając że już oddali.Było tam takie zamieszanie że nie zauważyli jak się oddalili. -Dobra.Mamy sojusz, mamy wroga-Podsumował Uzo -A nie mamy, Członków sojuszu, Wysokopoziomowych śluzaków, dobrych blasterów -Właśnie blastery!! -No...Ale co blastery? -Trzeba je kupić -No tak a co? -Mam plan.Najpierw wypoziomujemy nasze śluzaki na conajmniej 4-ty LVL.Zbierzemy ich więcej, wejdziemy do baru coś zjeść i idziemy na miasto. -Jak na miasto? -No zdobyć miasto.Jaskinie dzielą się na miasta.Zdobędziesz miasto dostajesz wysokie bonusy.W miastach są przeciwnicy. Bardzo trudni. Pokonamy wszystkich i miasto jest nasze.A jak się wejdzie do miasta to nie można już wyjść. -Ej a mówiłeś że jaskinia leśna jest już otwarta -No oprócz skalnej dali też leśną na start.Tam właśnie idziemy łapać śluzaki -Okej.Ale mamy razem 200 monet.Może wejdziemy do sklapu po coś? I weszli.Za ladą był starszy barman NPC.Podeszli i spytali się -Co tu sprzedajesz? Ten nieco gniewnie na nich spojrzał i odpowiedział -No sprzedaję wszystko co byście chcieli od Mecha-bestii do Śluzaków przez Blastery i gadżety. -A jakie masz śluzaki? -Żadne! Widzicie sklep bez śluzaków! Co to jest?Sam bym poszedł je połapać, ale jestem NPC-tem nie mogę wyjść zza lady. -Dobra spokojnie-uspokoił go Uzo.Może jesteś tylko postacią z gry ale żyjesz, rozumiesz nas i jesteś niezależny. -Ale nie mogę się ruszać. Nie mogę z tąd wyjść. -No to my ci codziennie przez miesiąc będziemy przynosić po śluzaku.Co ty na to?Zaczniemy od zaraz -Za darmo -Chciałbyś.Dasz nam po jednej Mecha besti.I za każdego dodatkowego śluzaka dodatkowe sztuki złota.Co ty na to?-Spytał ponownie -Dobra.Dajcie mi jakiegoś śluzaka i możecie jechać. -Dan wyciągnął z plecaka swojego już oprzytomniałego śluzaka-Zderzaka i dał go na ladę. -Dobra.Na początek może być.Chodźcia za mną na zaplecze. Gdy znaleźli się na zapleczu znaleźli tam 5 mecha-Bestii.Mecha konia,byka,wilka,psa i kreta. -Interes mi się dopiero rozkręca więc nie mam ich za wiele.Cena 3 tysiące monet za sztukę więc się opłaca nasz interes. Dan podszedł do żółtego mecha-byka wybierając go.Uzo za to wybrał czerwonego mecha-konia. -No to jedziemy. -A wogóle młodzi.Macie swoje Starter Packi? -Yyy...no nie. -No to już macie.Podszedł do nich i podał im po tekturowym pudełku. Podziękowali i wyjechali.Usiedli przed w jednym barze zamawiając po obiadokolacji.Podczas jedzenia wylądował mu na ramieniu pewiel Hoverbug.Dan chciał go złapać ale mu się nie udało bo odleciał. -Chłopie.-Powiedział Uzo-Nie tak gwałtownie.Śluzaki to delikatne stworzenia.Nie możesz ich brać na siłę.Je trzeba brać delikatnie.To nie ty je wybierasz ale one nas. -Ekspert się znalazł. Hoverbug znowu przyleciał siadając Danowi na ramieniu.Ten przystawił mu ręke rzeby na nią wskoczył.Ten zgodził się i wskoczył na dłoń a potem na stół.Resztę obiadokolacji zjedli razem.Po paru minutach podeszła do nich pewna dziewczyna. Miała Czarne włosy sięgające do ramion, zielone oczy, Była ubrana w czarne spodnie, białą koszulkę i miała narzucony miała długi czarny płaszcz.Wyglądała na jakieś 15-16 lat -Cześć.-powiedziała spokojnym głosem -No cześć piękna-powiedział Uzo.Dan go za to kopnął pod stołem w nogę.Dziewczyna się zarumieniła. -No mam pytanie.Moglibyście oddać mi mojego Hoverbuga? -Um... no pewnie. Uzo na to zaczął się głośno śmiać. -Co cię tak śmieszy?-spytała dziewczyna -A no to że on dzisiaj stracił drugi raz śluzaka -Aha.-Powiedziała oschle.-Chodź Lotek. Śluzak wleciał jej na ramię.Dziewczyna się odwróciła i już chciała iść.Dan zdobył się na odwagę i zawołał -Czekaj...Może chciałabyś...no...tego...Dołączyłabyś do nas? -Pewnie.Macie sojusz? -No.I poszukujemy uczestników.-przechwycił rozmowę Uzo któremu spodobał się pomysł żeby wziąć ją do drużyny.I ogólnie ona cała mu się spodobała. -Ja jestem Kira.Kira Shane. -Dan.Dan Bielewski -Bond.James Bond-Zaśmiał się Uzo-A tak serio to Uzo ZaneJakie masz śluzaki? -Magik-sztuczek, Hoverbug-Lotek i pajęczak-sieciak -Ja mam Infurnusa-Płomyka -Ja tazerlinga-Zyzzola i Hoverbuga-Flier Zjedli, pogadali chwilę i wreszcie Kira powiedziała -No to otwierajcie te starter packi. Dan rozerwał swoje pudełko.Znajdowały w nim się:Pas na wnyki, Pojemniejszy plecak,500 sztuk złota, Pendrive z mapą odblokowanych miejsc w slugterze i 2 śluzaki. Jeden czerwono żółty po późniejszym dowiedzeniu się MailCarrier śluzak czyli śluzak listonosz. Typ:powietrze Rzadkość: Niepospolity preferowane otoczenie-Wielkie miasta Główna Umiejętność-Przenoszenie rzeczy. Drógi śluzak był wyjątkowo wysoki, był koloru brązowego z bardzo jasnym brzuchem. Nazywał się Chester czyli śluzak skrzynia. typ:Metal Rzadkość: Bardzo rzadki Preferowane otoczenie:Pustynie,Lasy,Dżungle Główna Umiejętność-Chowanie,łapanie rzeczy Rozdział III-turniej Bohaterowie po obiadokolacji poszli spać do hotelu.10 sztuk złota za noc.Żyli tak parę dni łapiąc śluzaki dla Sprzedawcy.Piątego dnia na wszystkich tabletach pokazała się informacja o turnieju strzeleckim w którym główną nagrodą był puchar i dla pierwszego miejsca niezwykle rzadki śluzak.Dla drugiego bardzo rzadki a dla trzeciego rzadki.Rzecz była w tym że na start można było wziąźć dwa śluzaki jednego typu. -Co o tym myślicie?-Spytał Dan w Hotelu -Admini chcą nam umilić rozrywkę-odpowiedział Uzo. -Mamy jakieś śluzaki jednego typu? -W tej jaskini jest większość skalnych.Może pójdziemy?Zdobyliśmy przez pare dni śluzaki to pójdziemy. thumb|Korczek Przez te pare dni każdy zdobył po zderzaku.Dan jeszcze Geogłaza-śluzaka kryształowego, Uzo skałowca-śluzaka wybucha a Kira Trzemsica-śluzaka mocnej eksplozji. Turniej zaczynał się tego samego dnia w jaskini skalnej w miejscu spawnu Graczy.Po dojechaniu i następnie odpowiednich zapisach cała trójka czekając postanowiła zrobić sobie sparing. Oddalili się od miejsca turnieju i zaczeli.Uzo wystrzelił Hoverbuga który go chwytając odleciał w górę.Dan i Kira strzelali w niego zderzakami lecz on ich zwinnie unikał.Kika chwilę jeszcze w niego strzelała, wtedy Dan strzelił MailCarrier śluzakiem w Kirę.Ten transwormował i chwycił ją unosząc w powietrze.Śluzak retranswormował i oboje zaczeli spadać. Kira strzeliła pajęczakiem spadając na pajęczynową trampolinę.Podczas spadania zdąrzyła wystrzelić Trzemsica w Uza sprawiając że on spada.Kika postanowiła go uratować i strzeliła w jego stronę hoverbugiem który go chwycił i trzymał do końca walki bez blastera.Dan strzelił w kikę Płomykiem tworząc przed nią ognistą ścianę.Kika strzeliła pajęczakiem nad ścianę, ten strzelił pajęczyną w dana unieruchamiając go.Kika wygrała, awansując sieciaka na trezci LVL.Dan po walce awansował infernusa na trzeci poziom. Po chwili dało się słyszeć z głośników: -Uwaga!! Pierwszy pojedynek: Uzo Zane z typem ziemii kontra Futo Hit typu ziemii. -powodzenia-powiedział Dan uzowi -Dzięki-I poszedł na pojedynek. Podczas gdy Uzo walczył z Futem Dan walczył z Hirem Kick typu metal a Kira z Schockwierem typu elektryczność. Uzo szybko wygrał z Futem który okazał się być zbyt wolny na skałowca.Uzo miał wybrać jadnego z jego śluzaków.Miał do wyboru zderzaka i pajęczaka.Wybrał tego drugiego i poszedł zobaczyć na walkę dana.Widać było że próbował pokonać przeciwnnika samym zderzakiem przez co przegrywał.Jednak gdy został powalony na ziemię wystrzelił w przeciwnika geogłaza zamykając go w kryształowej kopule i wygrywając pojedynek.Po zwycięstwie wybrał od przeciwnika drógiego zderzaka bo miał tylko takie śluzaki. Po spotkaniu z Uzem razem postanowili pójść na walkę Kiry.Jej przeciwnik miał tylko tazerlingi,ale za to dobrze wytrenowane.W kolejnego tazerlinga Kira wystrzeliła zderzaka który go powalił i poleciał w przeciwnika powalając go.Następnie strzeliła Trzemsiciem sprawiając że zdrowie przeciwnika wyniosło prawie 15 % HP.Wtedy Kira postanowiła się powstrzymać.Wybrała od niego Tazerlinga nazywając go Zenek. Następna konkurencja to były walki 2 vs 2.Dan grał z Uzem a Kira poszła do rejestracji prosząc o przydzielenie kogoś. Została przydzielona do młodej Aleksandry z Armasheltem, Zębaczem i aquabeekiem. Przeciwnikami byli dwaj łysi goście mcnej postury.Najpierw obaj strzelali po skałowcu i zderzaku na zmianę.Kira i Ala schowały się za skałą.Kira strzeliła Tazerlingiem i następnie Trzemsiciem.Powalając jednego z nich.Ala strzeliła aquabeekiem który został odbity przez zderzaka.Aquabeek strzelił gruby strumień wody prosto w kirę.Ta zapiszczała wniebogłosy następnie drząc się na Alę.Ta jej odpowiedziała krótkim Sory i wystrzeliła w Polero nie trafiając.Następnie Kira wystrzeliła Trzemsica powalając drugiego z przeciwników. Po bitwie wybrała od przeciwnika skałowca i poszła patrzeć na walkę Uza i Dana.Walczyli oni z jednymi z szantażystów więc mieli dobre śluzaki.Był środek walki Dan z Uzem widocznie wygrywali.Po chwili Kira zauważyła że oni używają zbyt dużej ilości śluzaków.Zauważając to Uzo postanowił strzelić swoim śluzakiem pterodaktylem który chwycił jednegoodrzucając jego blaster.Drugi z nich strzelił Strachoduchem który odbił się od wystrzelonego przez dana Infurnusa.Ten doleciał do wroga i uderzył w ziemię wybuchając i odrzucając przeciwnika.Następnie Dan strzelił Zderzakiem dobijając go i wygrywając.Po walce przeciwnicy pokazali tylko niektóre śluzaki. -Te a reszta?-spytał Uzo -Nie wiem o co ci chodzi.-odpowiedział jeden z szatańszkim uśmieszkiem. -Dobra pokazuj wszystkie-powiedział jeden z organizatorów -Co? -Widzieliśmy czego używasz.Jak sobie nawarzyłeś to wypij.Pokaż wszystkie śluzaki. Pokazali jeszcze po paru dobrych śluzakach.Dan od jednego wziął slirena a Uzo od drugiego Przyciągacza. -Dobra !!! Kolejne rundy za tydzień!!!-Krzyczał prowadzący.Wygwizdano go.-No co takie mamy zasady.Podtrenujcie trochę śluzaki a potem kolejne rundy. -To co spytał Uzo po spotkaniu z Danem i Kirą-Idziemy na miasto? Rozdział IV-Na miasto Cała trójka następnego dnia postanowiła pojechać przed bramy miasta.Spotkali tam już pewną ekspedycję.Było ich z pięciu, czterech chłopców i jedna kobieta.Jeden widocznie lider wyszedł naszej trójce na spotkanie.Był on wysokim, silnym, brunetem.Na ramieniu miał Kryształka -Cześć.Co tam. -Dobrze-podjął rozmowę Dan-Też idziecie na miasto? -Nom. -Czemu nie wchodzicie? -Sie nie opłaca.Podobno o tak wczesnej porze są gorsze moby.I my wolimy poczekać -Aha.A w ogule dobry śluzak.Skąd go masz? -Jestem zatrudniony jako tłumacz gry.Mam specjalny tablet i wpisuję w nim polskie nazwy śluzaków.Moja siostra też ma niezłego.Wytapiacz.Więc nie powodzi się nam źle. -Okej.A reszta? -Znamy się z reala.Moi przyjaciele.Możecie im zaufać.Morowi goście.-Po chwili powiedział.-Dobra, dziesiąta.Wchodzimy? -Pewnie I wszyscy weszli przez portal do miasta.Wyszli na dziedzińcu.Na samym środku stał kamienny pająk.Był on wielkości psa, wyglądał jak zwykły pająk tylko z kamienia.Miał 2-gi LVL.Uzo strzelił w niego skałowcem sprowadzając jego życie do połowy. Drugi raz strzelił zderzakiem pokonując go. -Łatwizna. Nagle dało się usłyszeć mocne uderzenie.Wtedy wyszło z uliczek około 80 kamiennych pająków.Bohaterowie wystrzelili w nich wszystkie swoje najlepsze śluzaki.Było ich za dużo.Brunet wystrzelił kryształka który transwormował w wielkiego opancerzonego śluzaka, który wywiercił dół do ucieczki.Wszyscy w niego wbiegli.Śluzak wywiercił się w jakimś budynku.Z tamtąd dało się zobaczyć przez okno wszystkie pająki.Kira wystrzeliła w nich pajęczaka unieruchamiając ich.wtedy wszyscy wystrzelili swoje najlepsze śluzaki. Pająki zostały zniszczone ale nic się nie stało.Wtedy zza uliczki wyszedł stwór.Był podpisany jako Kamienny Olbrzym i miał 10 LVL!Był powolny, i wyglądał jak ... no... Olbrzym tyle że z kamienia.Wszyscy wyszli z budynku i ostrzelali go swoimi najlepszymi śluzakami.Jego zdrowie szybko spadło do połowy.Wtedy On uderzył jednego chłopaka z drużyny bruneta sprowadzając jego zdrowie do zera. -Nie!!!-Krzykneli wszyscy.Wtedy dan strzelił Płomieniem który zatrzymał się w powietrzu, rozłożył skrzydła i wystrzelił z nich istny grad pocisków rozwalając olbrzywa i awansując na 6-ty LVL. Wszyscy podeszli do rannego.Zaczął świecić na Biało.Wreszcie zniknął.Na jego miejscu pojawił się komunikat.Marcin Zderzak nie żyje.Marcin zapisał swojej drużynie po śluzaku. -Oto pierwsza ofiara Slugterry-powiedział Uzo Każdy wpadł w płacz.Po chwili drzwi do miasta otwarły się.NPC-ty zostały ożywione w czerwonym dymie.Bohaterowie postanowili odejść.Dan, Uzo i Kira odeszli od drużyny Jamesa(Brunet z kryształkiem), ale zostali z nim w kontakcie.Po paru godzinach siedzenia na ławce i rozmyślaniu drużyna postanowiła się pogodzić. -Jeszcze wiele ludzi zginie-powiedział dan. -Nie mów tak-powiedziała Kira -Ale to prawda,Nasza misja to obronić przed następnymi zgonami.Jesteście ze mną?-Spytał -Pewnie ziomuś-odpowiedział Uzo.Razem spojrzeli na Kirę. -No ja z wami.-odpowiedziała.-Gdzie wy tam i ja. Po tej przemowie postanowili zobaczyć jakie śluzaki dostali. Dan dostał Granatnika którego nazwał Marcin na cześć po zmarłym.Uzo dostał diggrixa którego nazwał Kopczyk a Kira dostała armashelta którego nazwała Left.Następnie spojrzeli do ekwipunku żeby zobaczyć na bonusy, które dostali po zdobyciu miasta.Każdy dostał 5k. monet, następnie wszyscy poszli do sklepu żeby kupić nowe blastery. Rozdział V-Kolejna osoba w drużynie Kamienice bo tak się nazywało odblokowane miasto, słynne było z tego że było w nim dużo różnych sklepów.Najpierw bohaterowie weszli do sklepu z wyposażeniem.Dan kupił Blaster przyczepiany do ręki z przedłużeniem do plecaka gdzie śluzaki same do niego mogły wskakiwać.Blaster miał statystyki: Moc:7 Prędkość:6 Bonus Ataku: +3 Uzo kupił blaster trzymany.Był on długi z lornetką, a na końcu miał 3 miejsa na wnyki.Statystyki:Moc:5 Prędkość:7 Bonus ataku:+4 Kira kupiła blaster krótki z celownikiem, koloru zielonego.Miał on wbudowany moduł zapobiegający zniszczeniom przez śluzaki.Statystyki Moc:8 Prędkość:5 Bonus ataku:+1 Po wyjściu ze sklepu weszli do sklepu z ubraniami kupując świerzsze. nowsze ciuchy.Dalej postanowili kupić Mieszkanie w centrum z garażem,Schronem salonem, łazienką,sypialnią i kuchnią.Po zakupach weszli na rynek i zobaczyli większość graczy przeprowadzającą się do Kamienic.Na zakupy Bohaterowie zużyli cały bonus z zdobycia miasta. Po zakupach podeszła do drużyny dziewczyna -Cześć.Potrzebuję pomocy. Uzo przyjżał się dziewczynie.Miała rude włosy upleione w warkocz.Ubrana była w białą koszulkę pod szarą, brązowe spodnie,czarne buty do łydek i bandankę na włosach. -No więc jaki problem?-spytał Uzo -Jestem Zara Fonte.Krótko mówiąc wiem że jesteście zdobywcami miasta.Moglibyście mnie przyjąć do swojej drużyny? Zdziwiło ich to pytanie.Szybko dopowiedziała -Szantażyści uprowadzili mi ojca ktury grał ze mną.Był on jednym z pracowników gry.Wszyscy pracownicy weszli do środka.Oprócz jednego.Ten ostatni zamknoł grę od zewnątrz.Więc co pomożecie mi? thumb -Pewnie-powiedziała Kira.-Zapowiada się gruba przygoda.Jakie masz śluzaki? Na ręce wyskoczyło jej 5 śluzaków:Przyciągacz,zamrażacz,zderzak,Trzemsic i nieznany nam jeszcze YengYang. -Jako córka pracownika dostałam oprucz startowego zamrażacza,jeszcze yenga i przyciągacza. -Dobra pomożemy ci.-powiedział Dan-Chodźmy teraz do domu Weszli.Zara rozglądneła się.Pierwsze co to weszła do kuchni. -AAA!!Super!!JPRDL BIAŁA CZEKOLADA!!!-Krzyczała z kuchni zajadając się dwoma tabliczkami na raz.Weszła do salonu gdzie chwilę pogadaliśmy zapoznając się.Dowiedzieliśmy się że dzieci pracowników gry dostawały Niezwykle rzadkie lub więcej śluzaków. -Kojarzysz jak nazywał się szantażysta który porwał ci ojca?-Spytał Dan wyjmując tableta i klikając szukaj graczy. -Thadius Black. Dan wyszukał go i znalazł Thaddius Black W slugterze od 4 dni Śluzakiów: 8 Lider:Tormato Aktualnie w: Jaskini skalnej Przynależność:Black Industries. -To on-pokazała na zdjęcie.-Poznaję go. -Z tego co widzę on jest Liderem szantażystów. -Zapowiada się długa gra-powiedziała Kira -No to...Co teraz?-spytała Kira -Co wy na to żeby zrobić sparing?-Zaproponował Uzo.Widać było że chciał zaszpanować Zarze. Rozdział VI-Finał turnieju Cała czwórka wyszła przed dom.Uzo zaczął od wystrzelenia Tazerlinga w Dana, ten uniknął go i strzelił granatnika.Ten wybuchnął sprowadzając Zdrowie Uza do niskiej strefy.Postanowił się wycofać.Została trójka.Kira wystrzeliła magika który zrobił pare iluzji jej samej.Każda Kira wystrzeliła Ramera w Dana.Tylko jeden okazał się prawdziwy.Dan wystrzelił w stronę Kiry od prawdziwego ramera swojego zderzaka powalając ją i strzelając jeszcze infurnusa odrzucając ją i powalając parę metrów dalej.Została Zara która cały czas trzymała się z boku.Ta wystrzeliła zderzaka,a następnie trzemsica.Dan ledwo odbił jej atak geogłazem i slirenem.Dalej ponownie wystrzelił granatnika.Zara uciekła przed wybuchem, strzeliła w Dana ying-yangiem.Ten stworzył potężną czarną chmurę.Dan nic nie widział.Po chwili zaczął otrzymywać obrażenia.Wystrzelił w górę slirena.On uśpił Yanga,ataki ustały ale chmura się trzymała.Z chmury wyleciał infurnus atakując z zaskoczenia Zarę.Walka się skończyła.Drużyna wróciła do domu po skończonej walce. Po paru dniach inni gracze odblokowali 2 inne miasta.14 dnia po wystartowaniu gry na tablecie pokazał się nowy komunikat dotyczący turnieju.Dzisiaj kolejne walki,Zwiększamy nagrody.Za 1 miejsce śluzak-legendarny,drógie śluzak niezwykle rzadki. 3-cie bardzo rzadki. Tego dnia Rozpoczeły się walki.Uzo doszedł do półfinału zdobywając skałowca,fosforzaka i straconego w następnym pojedynku zębacza.Ten pojedynek walczył z Thaddiusem Blackiem.Kira odpadła w ćwierćfinale zdobywając tormato i fandango. Danowi udało się dotrzeć do finału zdobywając zamrażacza, brudnego łobuza ,wzdętośluzaka i armashelta.Nadszedł pojedynek.Black kontra Dan.Pojedynek odbywał się na arenie w Skalniach-trzecim odblokowanym mieście. Black to był rosły męszczyzna z czerwonymi wnykami i symbolem V na piersiach.Strzelali się przez parę minut.Black posiadał tormato,parę skałowców i zderzaków,i ognistego śluzaka Firenzara.Wyglądał jak ognisty smok i tworzył ogniste pierścienie.Przez pewien czas Dan wygrywał.Strzelał często infurnusem, już z 10 LVL-em.Black strzelił skałowca, Dan odbił go armasheltem.Po kolejnych strzałach Black się strasznie zdenerwował że nie wychodzi mu mecz.Wystrzelił mutanta.Był to Tompesto i miał czerwony wskaźnik LVL-u pokazujący liczbę 20.Mutant stworzył Tornado które zassało dana i zrzuciło z wysokości około 5-ciu metrów.Black wygrał pojedynek. -Co to Było!!!?-spytał Dan -Słyszałeś o złożach mrocznej wody pod kamienicami?A to jest jego efekt-wskazał na mutanta.-A teraz oddaj infurnusa!!! -Nie!!! -Takie są zasady.-powiedział sędzia-Musisz mu oddać 1 wybranego przez niego śluzaka,albo... obronić go 2-ma innymi. -Wybieram bronienie Black obraził się dziurą w regulaminie, ale nie okazał tego.Zamiast infurnusa Black wybrał zamrażacza i armashelta.Black jako nagrodę w turnieju zdobył śluzaka produkującego złoto-Midasa.Dan zdobył śluzaka tworzącego mroźny, potężny wiatr Narwhadlla.Uzo za 3-cie miejsce zdobył Fantoma-śluzaka ducha.Po spotkaniu z nim i Kirą Dan powiedział -Te mutanty to nasz pierwszorzędny Cel.To jest oszustwo w grze. -Nie wściekaj się.-uspokoił go Uzo-pamiętaj że to nasz wspólny wróg.On porwał ojca Zary -Racja.-poparła go Kira.-teraz nic nie zdziałamy -Musimy podtrenować nasze śluzaki. -Racja.-Powiedział Uzo-Słyszeliście o terytorium skalnych potworów? Rozdział VIII-Piramida i mroczni strzelcy Przez ostatnie dni Black industries zostało zwiększone.Dołączyła około setka członków.Dr.Black ze swoim śluzakiem Midasem wybudował Ekspress Slugterralny.Dzielący wszystkie odblokowane miasta od siebie.Doktor wybudował również Swoją cytadelę na wielkiej półce skalnej, Wybódował on równierz pierwsze sztuczne miasto-Krószenice.Mieszkańcy Jaskinii skalnej szybko się do niej przenieśli. Stan Śluzaków Dana na tamten moment :Infurnus-Płomień-12 LVL,Geogłaz-Kryształ-8LVL,Dwa zderzaki-Piącha i Mongo-po 5-tym LVL-u,Chester-Skrzycz-3-ci LVL,MailCairrer Slug(Śluzak listonosz) -Listonosz-4-ty LVL,Skałowiec-Bum-5-ty LVL,Sliren-śpiewak-3-ci LVL,Granatnik-Marcin-5-ty LVL, Brudny Łobuz-2-gi LVL, wzdętośluzak-Skunksiak-3-ci LVL,,Narwhaddle-Frostwind-2-gi LVL Stan śluzaków Uza:Tazerling-ZZyzol-10 LVL,Hoverbug-Flier-8 LVL,Przyciągacz-Polarny-5-ty LVL, Fantom-3 LVL, skałowiec-Wybuch-5-ty LVL,Fosforzak-latar-3-ci LVL,diggrix-kopczyk-8 LVL,zderzak-kraks-5 LVL Stan śluzaków Zary:Przyciągacz-Vop-8-my LVL,zamrarzacz-is-5ty LVL,Zderzak-Rodney-5ty LVL, trzemsic-Korczek-5ty LVL,YengYang -Yeng-5-ty LVL Stan śluzaków Kiry:Magik-sztuczek-7 LVL, Hoverbug-Lotek 7 LVL, Pajęczak-sieciak-5 LVL,Tormato-Wiatr-5 LVL, Fandango-Moca -5 LVL, armashelt-Left-9 LVL,trzemsic-obuch-6-ty LVL Następnego dnia Uzo postanowił pojechać z Danem do terytorium skalnych potworów.Znajdowało się ono dzień drogi od miasta.Kupili w sklepie 2 namioty i śpiwory i pojechali.Znaleźli się na wielkiej pustynii. Po dniu jazdy zaczeły pojawiać się pojedyńcze pająki skalne.Po następnych dwóch godzinach pojawiały się w grópach.Nastał wieczór.Dan z Uzem dojechali do starego, opuszczonego, sztucznie wygenerowanego młyna.Postanowili się tu zatrzymać na noc.Usneli i następnego dnia po kolejnej godzinie jazdy dotarli do piramidy.Przed nią był strażnik opisany jako Sfinks.Był to wysoki na 5 metrów mob z ciałem lwa i głową człowieka.Sfinks miał 10 LVL.Uzo i Dan zaczeli w niego strzelać.Sfinks atakował strzelając z ust dziwnymi piaskowymi śluzakami które znikały po retransformacji.Śluzaki te były opisane jako piaskowi wędkarze i mieli po 10-tym LVL-u.Śluzaki te uderzając w ziemię robiły studnie z ruchomych piasków.Dan z Uzem strzelali w sfinksa ale to mu nie odejmowało HP.Dopiero dobicie jego śluzaków zadawało mu wiele Obrażeń.Po zabraniu mu połowy HP, przyszły z piramidy kolejne moby oznaczone jako skalne potwory.Miały budowę człowieka,były całe zbudowane ze skał, a wysokie były na 2 metry.Do tego miały jedną ręke wielką a zamiast drógiej maczugę.Każdy potwór miał 8-my LVL.Wtedy walka z sfinksem stała się trudniejsza.Życie obu chłopców szybko spadało.Uzo mając Hoverbuga szybko wycofał się w powietrze i strzelał z góry.Dan musiał walczyć na dole.Sfinks miał jeszcze sporo życia.Wtedy nadjechała wysoki mężczyzna na mecha-hienie.Był ubrany w długi czarny płaszcz, zakrywający jej twarz.Strzelił on zielonym śluzakiem z jednym okiem w Dana.Śluzak wyleczył go i miał całe zdrowie.Następnie strzelił Hoverbuga a ten chwycił go i wyniósł w powietrze.Następnie wystrzelił piaskowego wędkarza o 15 LVL-u pokonując sfinksa i odblokowując wejście do piramidy.Hoverbug mężczyzny w płaszczu z Danem i Hoverbug Dana wylądowali.Mężczyzna podszedł do Dana i Uza. -Kim jesteś?-spytał Uzo -Jestem Matt.Słyszałem że ktoś kręci się wokół piramidy więc podjechałem.Widzę że wam pomogłłem. -Taak.Wielkie dzięki.-powiedział Dan-A mam pytanie.Poszedłbyś z nami do piramidy?Pomógłbyś nam w opałach. Matt się zgodził i razem weszli.Szli szerokim korytarzem czasami spotykając skalne potwory.Dan z Uzem razem rozpoznali u niego: Armashelta,Chestera,Hoverbuga,Piaskowego wędkarza i Śluzaka listonosza.Do tego posiadał: Medyka-Śluzaka leczącego,Firewara-śluzaka ognistego smoka i Metala -śluzaka zbroję.Jego blasterem był niebieski growler kiloton.Matt miał niebieskie włosy i brązowe oczy.Pod płaszczem miał czarne spodnie, czarne buty i ciemno niebieską koszulkę. Trio dotarło do roztrojenia dróg.Gdy chcieli wszyscy na raz wejść do jednego wejścia z góry spadała żelazna krata.Postanowili rozejść się po jednym na korytarz.Więc się rozeszli.Dan szedł przez około pięć minut, rozwalając skalne potwory.Wtedy doszedł do większego pokoju.Był w nim skalny olbrzym.Dan szybko strzelał na przemian infurnusem, zderzakami i granatnikiem.Po parunastu strzałach rozwalił go.Pokój był bez wyjścia.Ale na środku po pokonaniu olbrzyma rozsuneła się wyrwa.Szybko pokazały się z szpar skalnych śluzaki-Pająki dzięki którym Dan zszedł w dół.Tam był kolejny, węższy korytarz.Rzadziej w nim pojawiały się przeciwnicy.Po pół godziny marszu doszedł do Pomieszczenia w którym pojawili się nowi przeciwnicy.Mieli 4 łapy i resztę ciała piaskowego wędkarza, który utrzymuje się po transwormacji.Dan strzelał w nie skałowcem a w jednego strzelił skrzyniakiem chowając go do śluzaka.Tym razem to była ślepa uliczka.Drzwi za nim się zatrzasneły.Do pomieszczenia trafiały coraz to nowe wędkarze.Dan wystrzelił pajęczaka który strzelił siecią w sufit a następnie przyciągając Dana na sieć. Tymczasem u Uza. Po rozstaniu szedł długim korytarzem przez pół godziny napotykając moby-piaskowe wędkarze.Potem spotykał jakieś 10 rozgałęzień dróg.Po kolejnym odcinku drogi wszedł do pokoju był w nim skalny olbrzym.Najpierw powalił go na ziemię fantomem,a następnie dobił go zderzakiem i Diggrixem.Wtedy otworzyły się drzwi.Szedł dalej.Po drodze znalazł na ziemi śluzaka:Mumię.Szedł dalej gdy usłyszał pikanie.Wyciągnoł tableta i wyświetliła mu się wiadomość od Dana:"Pomocy!Jestem w pokoju bez wyjścia." Matt też dostał tą wiadomość.Był wtedy w pomieszczeniu i walczył z skalnymi potworami.Gdy je pokonał używając GPS-a przebijał armasheltem ściany idąc w stronę Sygnału Dana po drodze spotykając Uza.Dan tymczasem czekał na pomoc gdy na piętrze z pajęczyny znalazł dziurę podobną do szybu wentylacyjnego.Postanowił czołgać się nim i sprawdzić gdzie prowadzi.Wyszedł na zewnątrz piramidy z przeciwnej strony.Postanowił obejść piramidę gdy zobaczył Blacka!Był on odwrócony do niego plecami i rozmawał za rogiem piramidy z jakimś graczem z ghulem Medyka na ramieniu. -Wejdź tam i poszukaj tych graczy.Widziałem jak wchodzili do tej piramidy.Jak będzie trzeba.Zabij. -Dobrze-odpowiedział basowym, chrypkowatym głosem-Ale postaram się wyciągnąć ich żywych -Tak.Mamy informację że ci gracze posiadają bardzo dobre śluzaki. Rozległ się głos transwormowania i ściana piramidy wybuchła.Wyszli z niej Matt i Uzo. -To oni!-krzyknął-Black strzelając ghulami w Nich. Dan strzelił geogłazem w podłogę z której wyrosły kryształy broniące od ghuli.Dan szybko wyjaśnił reszcie całą sprawę.Rozpoczeła się strzelanina.Matt strzelał najpierw metalem w swoje śluzaki w protoformie, a następnie strzelal nimi w przeciwników.Black stworzył własną tarczę z ghula geogłaza.Matt wystrzelił firewara a ten stworzył kulę ognia i wyrzucił nią w stronę przeciwników.Strzelec blacka wyszedł zza osłony chcąc wywabić kogoś zza tarczy.Szybko za nim wybiegł Uzo.Oni obaj stali naprzeciwko siebie.Uzo strzelił Fantomem a przeciwnik goon dociem trafając najpierw kulą mrocznej energii w fantoma a następnie w Uza.Jego HP szybko malało, jednak Matt zauważył To i szybko strzelił w niego medykiem.Jego Hp przestał maleć.Uzo podniósł się.Jego oczy miały teraz kolor czerwony, a na ramieniu usiadł mu Goon Doc i Ghul Fantoma czyli Cyber-duch.Uzo uciekł do Blacka strzelając w Matta.Ten jednak bronił się.Black z Uzem uciekli.Dan który nie widział walki Uza zdziwił się gdy on uciekał.Po powrocie Matta do Dana i wyjaśnieniu mu wszystkiego Dan zemdlał. Rozdział IX-Nowe informacje Po powrocie do domu po pół godzinie Dan się ocknął.Nad nim stali Kira,Matt,Zara i ten mężczyzna który był mrocznym strzelcem.Był on wysoki,na oko miał 16 lat, miał brązowe ulizane włosy, mocno zielone oczy, czarną koszulkę z zieloną kurtką i białym paskiem na niej.Spodnie są długie i mają niebieski kolor.Buty ma czarno-białe.Na ręce pod kurtką miał zieloną branzoletę z symbolem klepsydry. -Gdzie jest uzo?!-Krzyknął wystraszony Dan.Wszyscy mieli ponure miny. -Niestety-zaczął Mężczyzna-Twój przyjaciel od teraz jest mrocznym strzelcem. -Co?!Co to znaczy? -Nie krzycz.-powiedziała Zara-Ben próbuje ci wytłumaczyć -Dobra,ale co jest z uzem? -Uzo to teraz mroczny strzelec.-tłumaczy Ben-Medyk to bardzo rzadki śluzak.A goon to jego zmutowana wersja.Goon ma umiejętność panowania nad człowiekiem lub NPC-tem.Został on stworzony przez administratorów.Jednak przejął on kontrolę nad założycielem.Pracownicy postanowili się go pozbyć, ale zamiast go zniszczyć ten uciekł. -To admini używają ghuli? -Admini stworzyli mroczną wodę przez co mogli mutować śluzaki.Nie wiele adminów używa ghuli, teraz od akcji z goonem jeszcze mniej.Po ucieczce z bazy adminów w Mieście startowym Goon przejął kontrolę nade mną który się błąkałem w jaskini leśnej.Do tąd nie wiele pamiętam, ale wiem że twój przyjaciel jest żywy.Admini szukają Goona w wszystkich jaskiniach.Wiem jeszcze że Goon z Uzem szli w stronę siedziby Bossa.Odkryłem ją z nim, ale Dr. Black z którym byliśmy w zmowie chciał nam przekazać ghule i chciał też abyśmy was znaleźli w piramidzie. -Czyli teraz z zapasem ghuli Dan poszedł zdobyć jaskinię? -Tak.Z tego co mi wiadomo następna to będzie pieczara odpływu. -A tak w ogule to kim ty jesteś?-Wszyscy popaczyli się na Bena ponieważ nikt jeszcze nie zadał tego pytania. -Jestem Ben Tenyson.Jestem w posiadaniu kosmicznej technologii zwanej ultimatrixem.To urządzenie pozwala mi na zmianę mojego kodu genetycznego na inny, czyli prosto mówiąc mogę zmieniać się w kosmitów z naszego wszechświata, których mam odblokowanych,również z ich umiejętnościami,wyglądem i wadami.W grze też mogłem się w nich zmieniać do czasu gdy zostałem złapany za hackowanie mojego blastera kosmitą który może kontrolować i ulepszać elektronikę.Do wtedy mogłem się w nich zmieniać.Pewnej nocy straciłem ich wszystkich a na moim tablecie wyskoczył komunikat:"Benie Tennysonie zostaniesz ukarany za oszustwo w grze.Postacie z twojego urządzenia zmieniającego cię w te właśnie postacie zostanie oprużnione.Lecz aby się w nich zmienić musisz znaleść legendarnego śluzaka alternationa i swoją postać która została zmieniona w śluzaka.Mam już pare moich kosmitów w formie śluzaków, ale nie wiem gdzie szukać tego legendara.Byłem w trakcie szukania jednego z moich obcych gdy zaatakował mnie Goon.Wiem też że moi obcy-śluzaki się rozmnażają.Mam już dwuch z jednego gatunku które mogę wam podarować jeśli mi pomożecie i przyjmiecie mnie do drużyny. Tego nikt się nie spodziewał.Matt od razu powiedział -Ja do nich nie należę.Ja mam własną drużynę. -Ale my cię przyjmiemy.-Powiedziała Zara-Wiem że musisz się pozbierać po wróceniu z pod kontroli Goona.A co do kosmity-śluzaka który to jest? Ben wyciągnął z plecaka swoje śluzaki.Był w nich startowy-zębacz, pnączniak,ramer,granatnik i śluzaki-kosmici:Armowiertło(trzęsienia ziemi) , Mucha(Lot i strzał mazią), 2 Dzikie pnącza(kontrola roślin) i pajęczarz(zwinność i strzelanie pajęczynami) Chętnych i nie zorientowanych w opowiadaniu zachęcam do odwiedzenia Ben 10 wiki. Proszę o okazanie się że czytacie moje opowiadanie Bardzo Proszę o komentarze